A Christmas Story
by Need2Scream
Summary: Bluestreak's first diamond fall. Standalone. Sparkling Bluestreak.


Small feet pattered across the floor. From the corner of his optic he saw Bluestreak's tiny wings streak by as he galloped to the kitchen. A tiny squeal of excitement left him and Prowl's quiet voice was answered by sparkling gibberish as the older Praxian prepared Bluestreak's morning bottle. Jazz yawned and got up from his sprawled place on the floor and waltzed into the kitchen to find Bluestreak squeaking and chirping in his chair. Prowl gave him his bottle and started making his own breakfast. The small kitchen felt even smaller with Prowl's wings. Bluestreak's tiny wings fluttered and he drained his bottle and kicked his feet. "You need me to watch him this morning?" Jazz yawned. Prowl's wings stretched, obscuring the steel counter and sink, before folding back again.

"No, Red and I are on holiday break this orn and 'morrow." Prowl popped a slice of fruit in his mouth and wiped Bluestreak's face when he took a break from his bottle to yawn. "I didn't expect you to still be awake," Prowl said. Jazz stretched his back and leaned against the doorjamb and grinned.

"Supposed to be gettin' some diamonds this morning. You think Blue's ever seen it?" He Wanted to see his face when they started falling. Bluestreak looked up at him and squeaked before finishing his bottle and eyeing Prowl's breakfast. Prowl's head tilted thoughtfully and he leaned against the counter, spreading his wings more so there wasn't pressure on them. If he fully extended them he might have been able to touch the cooking pad and the cold storage. The apartment had looked big to him, the biggest apartment he'd ever had. He'd thought Prowl and Red Alert were going overboard with it, but while it seemed a good size with just him and Red, adding Prowl's wings to the mix could make some of the rooms almost claustrophobic.

Prowl gave Bluestreak and slice of fruit and the sparkling squealed and chirped with such excitement Jazz was hoping the diamond shower would start soon. A small smile touched Prowl's lips. "I doubt he has," he said softly. "He wouldn't have seen them in Praxus." Sorrow darkened his optics but a slow blink and it was gone. "And the facility where he was at with Smokescreen was probably too far south for anything significant."

He heard the floor squeak behind him and stepped out of the way of Red Alert's grumpy morning presence. Bluestreak squeaked at him and Red Alert ignored the greeting for a full second before sighing and scratching below Bluestreak's chin. "Good morning, Squeaker." Bluestreak's wings fluttered and he wiggled in his chair. Red Alert took the last piece of Prowl's fruit and leaned against him. Prowl's wing partially curled around him, Jazz suspected out of habit. "Is it too early to get charged?" Red Alert asked in his usual dry tone. Jazz couldn't tell if he was joking.

Prowl flicked him with the long panels on the end of his wing. "Cooking pad, glitch." Red Alert leaned forward enough to see around Prowl's chest and a spark of interest lit his optics. Sliding around Prowl he grabbed the small cup off the cooking pad and returned to his comfortable place under his wing. Jazz yawned and flipped his visor back so he could rub his optics and slid it back into place. "A'ight, I need recharge, try not to scare the sparklin'," he said to Red Alert. The horned mech lowered his head bringing his dagger like horns to bear. Bluestreak's _tsss_ and made Red Alert snort and he lifted his head. Bluestreak's tiny wings fluffed and he made the hissing sound again.

"Bluestreak," Prowl said softly, ignoring the exchange and hoisting the sparkling out of his chair. "Come my love, you want to see something pretty?" Bluestreak twittered and squealed, small wings fluttering as he chattered. Jazz looked over his shoulder and a grin broke across his face. Diamonds fell, not many, just a few twinkling as they streaked toward the ground. Bluestreak's wings rose high over his shoulders and his chatter quieted as he tilted his head to and fro to look at the shiny droplets. Prowl curled his wing more around Bluestreak and opened the patio door. A cold breeze blew in and Jazz turned up his core temperature a few degrees. Given his tropical frame type he didn't have the insulation that Prowl did.

He stayed just inside the door while Prowl and Bluestreak stood against the railing watching the diamonds falling harder. Red Alert stood opposite of Jazz with his mug of, probably spiked, energon. "So," Jazz murmured, smiling again as Bluestreak squealed and squeaked. "Which holiday is this?"

"First solar alignment of the new vorn," Red Alert answered in his usual bored tone. "Shortest orn, longest night. From this orn forward the orns will start getting warmer until the next solar alignment and then we begin our descent back into the cold cycle." Prowl held his hand out and caught a few of the glimmering drops. Bluestreak, still too young for proper coordination, smacked at the drops squeaking and chirping with delight. Prowl Stepped back inside still holding some of the diamonds. He dropped on in Red Alert's energon and whispered a soft word in Praxian Jazz couldn't decipher. Whatever it was brought a rare full smile to Red Alert's face, tinged with sadness.

"Happy solar alignment, ma' mechs," Jazz said softly. Bluestreak tried to grab the diamonds again and a smile turned up the corners of Prowl's mouth.

"Thank you, Jazz." Diamonds fell on the patio, beginning to pile on the railing and obscuring the rest of the city skyline with a scintillating curtain.

**oOoOo**

A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to post something festive. This is a standalone piece from something longer I'm thinking about starting once _Sparkling_ and _Where the Lonely Ones Roam_ are wrapped up. Happy Holidays!


End file.
